bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Contest 12:Toa Kualus
This Contest is now closed Hi! Again, we have another BRW contest. This time the contest will be for us to build Toa Hagah Kualus! The winning MOC will be used as the unofficial image in the Kualus page. Please note that this will not be anything cannon, this is just fanon. Also, the winning entry will stay exclusive to this wiki and should not be added to other official Bionicle sites. Contest Rules * The character must stay relative their description: In this case you Kualus entry cannot be green! He is a Toa of Ice and must therefore have a white color scheme. * All pieces must be official Bionicle (Or Lego) pieces. * You must keep a definite colour scheme between 1-4 main colours or it can get get messy. Being a Toa Hagah, Kualus should have white as his primary color, and either silver or gold as his secondary colors. .]] * No plagiarism of other people's ideas unless you have their permission: If this is the case then you should declare who's idea you have used or provide a link to evidence supporting this. * If the Character is from the Matoran Universe then they cannot have weapons such as the Thornax Launcher because that is an exclusive weapon of Bara Magna. **This rule also applies to heads. A character from the Matoran Universe should not have any Glatorian or Agori heads or helmets. However, these can be used as armor. Winning *If you win you may revamp your entry if needed, re-upload it and if it looks better it will be changed. *If you win, User:Matoro1 will copy your entry onto Microsoft paint to add a tag reading "This image was created by Your name here in the BRW ****** contest. *You must clearly show: **Your user name **The fact it is fanon **The fact that it was a BRW contest Entering ******* #(whichever number) --(Signature) Photo(s) (Photo(s) here) Weapons *Weapon1 *Weapon2 *Weapon3 Sets Used *Set1 *Set2 *Set3 Then put the real entry below and upon the day, the voting, however the voting MUST go on the contest's talk page! =Entries= Entry 1 By Image Weapons *Sub-Zero Spear *Rhotuka Launching Shield *Mask of Rahi Control - In the Shape of a Hau Nuva See Also *Brickshelf Gallery - Please note this version is upgraded from the original. Sets Used *Toa Hagah Norik - Silver Armor (Minus the Mask) *Toa Metru Nuju - Body pieces and arms *Barraki Pridak - Limb pieces *Onua Mistika - Hands *Dalu - Weapon on spear *Rahaga Kualus - White Rhotuka *Takanuva and the Ussanui - Silver Gahlok Water Shield *Vahki Keerakh - Leg pieces *Silver Hau Nuva - Mask (Ordered from Bricklinks) Entry 2 *By Christo1096 * Entry Pic * Gallery Image *Weapons: **Sub Zero Spear **Rothuka Launching Shield **Mask of Rahi Control - In the shape of an Akaku Nuva Entry 3 By:---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 00:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Sets used *Strakk *Kopaka Phantoka *Gelu *Matoro Inika *Takanuva *Nuju Hordika Entry 4 By:-- ~Jman 98~ 09:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Image Sets used *Tahu Mistika - Legs and Arms *Kopaka Phantoka - Leg Armor and Hands *Lhikan - Shield *Tanma and Photok - Shoulders *White Rahkshi - Feet and Staff and Shield connecters *Toa Metru Nuju - Chest, Waist, and Leg and Arm joints *Toa Inika Matoro - Mask *White 2004 Matoran - Chest Armor *Onua Mistika - Feet joints Entry #5 By [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) Photo(s) Entry pic: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/LordOblivion/BS01-BZP/Toa-Kualus/kualus_008.jpg Gallery: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=455410 Weapons *Sub Zero Spear *Rhotuka launching shield Sets Used *Kopaka Nuva *and others :P